User talk:Graycloud2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kitty Cheshire page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 19:21, December 18, 2013 (UTC) BBLD Thank you for your input on the new gallery on Briar's page. However, I must say that images must be named correctly when being uploaded onto the Wiki. This is a general rule you must remember if you wish to upload any more images in the future. Is it alright if I delete it off for now and you rename it as "Profile art - LD Briar Beauty" or "Profile art - Briar Beauty Legacy Day", then reupload it? (Of course, I'm not going to take further action unless you say, so it's your call.) Thanks. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 14:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Images Just a heads up for regarding image rules in the future, images that have a transparent background are not preferrable for gallery use, that is why I have deleted your transparent Briar Beauty Thronecoming png and replaced it with a white-backgrounded BBTCjpg. But thank you for correctly naming the image anyways. Remember to double-check this before uploading them to the Wiki. Here's a useful tip: if you use a Mac to convert the file to a jpg, the white background will appear. Bear in mind that that would be useful in the future. All images uploaded should be kept in a "jpg" format, not a "png". Thank you. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:07, October 3, 2014 (UTC) TC images Hi, I was wondering where you get the images you upload from? I see you've uploaded a new image (C.A. Cupid TC). Do you have a source to where you receive the images with a white clear background, or do you edit them yourself? Anyways, much apologies to say this, but the C.A. Cupid TC you've uplaoded looks a bit too pixelated and out of the regular image dimensions for it to be placed in galleries. If you have a slightly tidier version of the file you've saved or have backup, please feel free to reupload this. Overall, thank you so much for helping us with the LD and other TC images! ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:10, October 18, 2014 (UTC) To answer both your questions, yes, I do catch up on TWM daily. Thanks for asking! And yes, it's definitely best to upload any images you find of the characters' profile art into the galleries. Please do try to sport the image format as well. One more thing - if you're using a mac to edit images with a transluscent background (I'm not too sure if all the plain-backgrounded images are transparent), file conversions (exporting files) are much easier, if you didn't know that already. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 15:27, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for uploading the Blondie and Cupid TC images, and hopefully more in the future. Although, here's a few image rules to take into account in the future when you upload the pictures... *Be sure it's saved under a ".jpg" file before you save it onto your computer. As much as I do love your work on the images (if you edited them yourself, well done!), there's that one touch up to improve it. This one reminder here is very important. *Also, please note that there is a space between the hyphen and "Profile art". It's already very good that you nailed the other details when naming the image. *Lastly, I would recommend for you to add categories as soon as your image is uploaded. Remember the categories that are in need of adding are "Profile artwork images" and "___ images". Once again, thanks for your input, but please regard these rules in the future. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 09:40, October 26, 2014 (UTC) New pages Of course it's alright and I'm fine that you wanted to check with me first. Although, I would like to know what kind of pages you would like to create. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:45, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Usually, it's Parrotbeak who handles the webisodes, so please bear that in mind. On the other hand, which book-only character page would you like to create? Note that we don't accept any spoilers until the book's release date/a clear confirmation on the specific character, etc. Also make sure that the pages are up to standards, but that would be something to worry about later. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 12:06, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Remeber me? Hey, umm.... do you remember me? I was Floranature I really want message you in Winx club wiki but some users in that wiki hate me.. so, do you remember me? KifiRiven (talk) 15:54, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Yup, I'm her! and Idk. I know Roseixh hate me. (Idk how spell her name) KifiRiven (talk) 16:07, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Why is she in bad mood 24/7? Ruchelle said last year, I should watch out for her (like not talk to her or anything) KifiRiven (talk) 16:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Nah, even I wasn't on that much last year. KifiRiven (talk) 16:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Even, she's not the founder of that wikia why is she so mean to people that care for her? Is like she has a ghost inside of her. KifiRiven (talk) 16:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Ikr, well at least she should be nice sometimes if you know what I mean. When I had my frist account Ruchelle was Rosexxih friend but Idk if they're friends any more. ::/ KifiRiven (talk) 16:46, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I use to act like her when I was little but I pushed everyone away they tried to help but I didn't let them. At least I'm nice now, I'm sometimes mean but not 24/7 KifiRiven (talk) 16:59, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Mh, I see. KifiRiven (talk) 17:10, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Both, I do watch EAH but I watched few Episodes but idk when it's on. KifiRiven (talk) 17:46, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay. I forgot her name but I think she has highlights in her hair. KifiRiven (talk) 17:58, November 27, 2014 (UTC) < It was this girl ~~ ~~ Well, I have the doll! I'm a dork! :::) KifiRiven (talk) 18:31, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Do you have Winxclub dolls? I have Flora,Stella,Musa (I think bloom) but they're in my room somewhere if you saw my room you would yell. KifiRiven (talk) 18:36, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Haha, same here. KifiRiven (talk) 18:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) TTW Poppy Hi, apologies I had to delete your Through the Woods Poppy. This may happen at times when the image is probably too dark/pixelated - though I'm sure it won't happen a lot. Maybe take some time to look at the image and find a better one before uploading it here? ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:36, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Doll stats I appreciate your help, but please don't adjust the intros of doll articles. They're only meant to be changed once every half a year (July and January) based on a large Excel file on my computer. If you adjust them in-between, the percentage stops making sense and odds are because of the adjustment I can't distinguish what still needs to be updates and what doesn't. Visual Hi, I'd like to go over with you one thing, and I'm not sure if you're aware that I've been reverting your edits on the Ginger Breadhouse's diary page. It kind of showed that you were editing much more in the Visual mode. How I can tell is simple. The spacing between Chapters was incorrect as well as the headings if you check Source. Like, if you're more of a Visual-centric editor, I have no problem with that. Edits like that would be very much suitable for correcting a misspelt word and it can let you edit the template at ease. It's just that if you'd want to make more edits for the benefit of the wiki (thanks for the diary page, by the way), it would be best to learn more Source mode and balance it out with your Visual so I wouldn't have to fix them and tell you all about it. As well, there is the classic editor you can try out with. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:55, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi my name is Jazzy Gold.I just wanted to say that by reading your bio,you seem to be a very cool person!Hope you have a great day<3 God bless!RoyallyRebelious (talk) 23:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) wow Your EAH Dolls Hi! I think you are a really friendly person, and I'd like to know what EAH Dolls you own! (You don't have to tell me if you don't want to - I understand!) Have a great day! CeriseKitty3030 (talk) 18:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi again! :) Hi again! Thanks! You have a LOT of EAH dolls. I got my first one, Legacy Day Apple White, on April 5th, 2014, so you can tell I got a pretty late start, comparing the day I first got a doll to the time EAH was first released. Nice collection! Have a great day! CeriseKitty3030 (talk) 22:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey, BTW, about your EAH dolls, are all your dolls originals or are any of them rereleases? (If any of them are rereleases, please specify, if you would like to.) Thank you! The Magic Queen (talk) 22:10, May 6, 2015 (UTC) My dolls Hi again! I have 14 EAH dolls (all originals), and I have the following: #Legacy Day Apple White #C.A. Cupid #Ashlynn Ella & Hunter Huntsman #Cedar Wood #Hat-Tastic Party Cerise Hood #Thronecoming Blondie Lockes #Thronecoming Briar Beauty w/ Book playset #Apple White #Holly O'Hair & Poppy O'Hair #Getting Fairest Madeline Hatter #Mirror Beach Ashlynn Ella #Raven Queen I'm pretty sure I'm gonna order Lizzie Hearts tonight!!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a great day! The Magic Queen (talk) 22:59, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, form what I've seen, Lizzie's doll is awesome! I'm supposed to get her sometime between the 13th of May and the 16th of May. (from Pacific Time Zone). I know it's only 5 days (at the least), but to me it seems like INFINITY, and then some! Anywhoo, have a great day! The Magic Queen (talk) 22:16, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back! :) and I understand - real life comes first! Well, if she's listed alphabetically and you believe it's incorrect (you also have my consent to change it), go ahead and fix it if you like. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:12, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Ginger Breadhouse doll Hi! I was editing the Ginger Breadhouse/merchandise page, and I saw your comment about not getting Ginger a few months ago when you ordered her. Let me know when you get her! (I want to know so I don't raise my hexpectations when if I order he from Amazon.) Thanks! The Magic Queen (talk) 22:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, so you haven't gotten her yet. :( It's OK; I'll tell you when I get Lizzie Hearts (which should be at the very leasy two days from now)... Bye! The Magic Queen (talk) 22:03, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Lizzie I just got Lizzie!!!!!!!!!!!! The Magic Queen (talk) 01:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! :) I got her in perfect condition. The box was slightly damaged at the top left corner, but the doll was unharmed. Lots of people have ordered online and said her hair always comes horrible, but mine came perfect. I'm really sorry to hear about Ginger thouh :( I hope you can get her!!!! Thanks again! The Magic Queen (talk) 22:26, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi it's lagoona hatter , can u give me advice on my profile ? Thnx RE: Ginger Hi Isla! Great for you! I am so happy you are finally gonna get Ginger. I got her a couple weeks back when I was on vacation, and she was a little wonk-eyed, but still really cool. I'm so happy you're gonna get all three! :D The Magic Queen (CeriseKitty3030) :D (talk) 19:01, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ~hey again :) its lagoona hatter , thanks for the reply , so u dont think i post 2 much or too less ? and i really like ure profile 2 . so u like faybelle huh? i kinda like her, she's like the ever after high toralei (monster high villian) except she goes solo . tough 4 her .so... any way , feel free 2 leave a message any time , sorry if i dont reply right away:)